


На пепелище

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, The Phantom of the Opera (1989)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего только не найдешь в лондонской канализации…</p>
            </blockquote>





	На пепелище

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: «уползание»  
> Написала на НПФ - на драббловойны, но вдруг подумала, что из этого может че-нить проклюнуться.)) Кидаю, шоб не забыть и не потерять. Есличо - это по "Призраку Оперы" 1989 года, с Робертом "Фредди" Инглундом.

      Потом она молилась каждую ночь.  
      Первую – хвалебную – молитву она вознесла, когда ее занесло в катакомбы в поисках крыс. За них можно было выручить немного монет, а на поденную работу ее брали нечасто – уж больно худа и мала ростом. Хотя Элис и была подчас более выносливой, чем ее товарки, но брали чаще этих рослых дебелых девок, громко хохотавших над сальными шутками грузчиков и напивавшихся по вечерам дешевым портвейном.  
      Элис же всегда оставалась в стороне. Дочь разорившегося аптекаря, она и в нищете сохраняла достоинство, стараясь держать платье, тело и помыслы чистыми. Возможно, ее редко брали еще и поэтому. Мади, девушка, с которой она делила крохотную комнатенку в Ист-Энде, давно уже торговала своим телом и подбивала ее попробовать себя в древнейшем ремесле, но Элис претила сама мысль о том, чтобы отдаться не по любви и взаимному уважению, а ради куска хлеба. Ее буквально тошнило от мысли, что ее может коснуться один из этих оборванцев. Соседка тоже была ей противна, но снимать жилье одной Элис было не по карману. Что правда, в этом районе честь можно было потерять и просто возвращаясь вечером домой, но поскольку Элис обладала некоторыми познаниями в медицине и к ней время от времени обращались те, кому был не по карману местный эскулап, ее не трогали. Пока. Выручка от таких обращений была скудна и непостоянна, но побольше, чем от ловли крыс. Однако последнее время никто не болел и не ранился. Именно поэтому нелегкая занесла Элис в лондонскую канализацию.  
      Сперва она слегка заплутала и даже испугалась, когда почувствовала запах гари. Еще не хватало сгореть тут, среди отбросов. Но вскоре коридор вывел ее к пожарищу, и Элис обомлела от радости: кругом валялось множество ценных вещей, пускай закопченных, но все равно стоящих достаточно дорого, чтобы можно было отложить на черный день. Элис вытряхнула из мешка крысиные трупы и принялась набивать его подсвечниками, посудой, принадлежностями для письма и всем, что было не слишком сильно попорчено огнем.  
      И в этот момент она услыхала слабый стон.  
      Ей захотелось убежать, но стон повторился. Он был таким жалобным, тихим и полным муки, что душа Элис сжалась. Мелкими шажками, поминутно озираясь, она приблизилась к источнику звука.  
      Это был человек, мужчина. В дорогой, некогда красивой одежде. Теперь его костюм представлял собой лохмотья со следами былой роскоши. Мужчина был страшно обожжен и изранен, особенно же пострадала голова. Элис отложила мешок и опустилась на колени. Она осторожно перевернула мужчину на спину – и невольно зажмурилась. Да, когда-то это было лицом, но теперь на это невозможно было смотреть без содрогания. Но Элис превозмогла себя и принялась осматривать неподвижно лежащее тело на предмет других повреждений. И тут незнакомец открыл глаза.  
      – Пить, – едва слышно прошелестел он потрескавшимися от жара остатками губ, которые немедля начали кровоточить.  
      – Конечно, сейчас. – Элис потянула из-за пояса флягу с водой, которую всегда носила с собой, приподняла эту жуткую изуродованную голову и поднесла флягу ко рту мужчины.  
      Он пил долго и жадно, морщась от боли, но не отрываясь от фляги, пока та не опустела.  
      – Кто вы, сэр? – не сдержала любопытства Элис.  
      – Меня зовут Эрик, – хрипло ответил мужчина.


End file.
